1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint brush and roller cleaning and drying aids and more particularly pertains to a new paint brush and roller cleaning and drying aid for providing a mounting platform to vertically orientate paint brushes and paint rollers so that they may be cleaned by a conventional dishwasher.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a central member and a plurality of legs attached to and extending downwardly from the central member to support the central member on a support surface. Each of the legs includes a vertically orientated paint roll receiving stanchion for receiving a paint roller. A plurality of hooks is attached to the central member. The hooks are extendable through apertures in handles of paintbrushes to removably hang the paint brushes from the central member. The central member is positionable in a dishwasher to clean the paint rollers and the paint brushes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.